


What Cassandra Deserves

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [31]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, Cass and Elsa have a Corgi son named Charlie, Casselsa, Casselsa Son AU, Charlemagne the Dog, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mornings, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Just a one-shot I came up with because I needed some nice fluff for these lesbians and their furry son. Set in modern AU, B99 verse.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Casselsa Collection [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177631
Kudos: 26





	What Cassandra Deserves

The morning light shone through the kitchen as the black-haired woman entered in her black sports bra and boyshorts. She fixed herself a cup of coffee - bitter, just the way she liked it - and after savoring a sip of the hot beverage set to work preparing a pot of tea and some toast. With that taken care of, Cassandra retraced her steps to the bedroom and leaned against the doorway. Before her lay her wife, still sound asleep and lying on her stomach. The sheets were bunched up around Elsa’s hips, revealing that back Cassandra loved so much and had worshiped just the night before. And near the foot of the bed, their furry son remained quiet, almost as if he was guarding his mommy.

A sound at the front door drew her away from the adorable scene. Cassandra picked up the day’s edition of The New York Times and took a quick glance at the headlines. She walked back into the kitchen, sat down with her coffee, and began reading the front page section of the paper. A few minutes passed before the teapot announced it was ready. Setting down the paper, she turned the stove off and checked the bread in the toaster oven.

“Elsa! Tea is ready!” She called as she sat back down to continue reading.

Soon after, Elsa entered wearing just a thin blue robe that was loosely tied in the front. She yawned and stretched as she made her way to the stove, pouring herself a cup of tea before retrieving her toast and applying some marmalade to it. Once she set down the tea and toast on the table, Elsa leaned over and kissed Cassandra on the cheek.

“Thank you, Cass.”

“No problem, baby.”

Elsa sat down and sipped her tea, sighing contentedly as the warm liquid chased away the last bits of drowsiness. She took a bite of her toast before asking about the news.

“Eh, nothing remarkable,” Cassandra shrugged, flipping a page.

Elsa took another couple bites and then continued, “Any mail?”

“Oh, yeah,” Cassandra remembered the handful of envelopes that came with the paper and pushed them towards Elsa. Her wife set the toast down and scanned the mail before opening one envelope. Elsa frowned as she looked at the bill.

“I was afraid we’d been eating out too much.”

“No such thing,” Cassandra replied without hesitation, the smirk evident in her voice.

Elsa rolled her eyes. “We have been splurging a bit, honey. Combined with the utilities and Anna’s latest stunt… and those presents weren’t very cheap either…”

Elsa covered her mouth in shock as she glanced at her wife, who had stopped reading and gave her a questioning look.

“Uh… Charlemagne!” Elsa called her son and was greeted with the sound of little corgi feet scurrying across the floor as her precious boy came running in. Elsa bent down and said something to their son as Cassandra resisted the urge to eavesdrop. Charlie gave a bark and then Elsa replied with “Go get it, sweetie!” Cassandra watched as Charlie ran over to the couch and pulled out from behind it a boot. A brand new boot. He brought it over and dropped it proudly by Cassandra who looked up just in time to see Elsa bring its match in from the studio.

“A new pair of boots?” Cassandra asked with one eyebrow raised.

“You said you needed a new set after the holidays, so I went and got you that kind you really liked,” Elsa replied as she knelt down and gave Charlie a pat on the head. “Try them on?”

Cassandra couldn’t help but notice the lovely view she had of her wife given the height difference, but she brought her thoughts back to the present and agreed. Sliding her bare feet in, she stood up and walked around the table to get a feel for the boots. Elsa stood up and waited with her hands wringing together, biting her lip nervously. It would never cease to make Cassandra’s heart twinge seeing her wife act like that.

“They’re perfect. Thank you.”

Elsa smiled and held up a finger. “And that’s only the first part. Come here.”

She walked over to her studio and Cassandra followed, with Charlie trotting along at her heels. Pulling out a box from her desk, Elsa presented it to Cassandra. It was quite an elaborate box and had some intricate carvings on the lid. Cassandra took a moment to trace her fingers over them before opening the box. Her eyes widened as she took in a shiny dagger and a sheath that looked…

“So you can strap it to your thigh, if you want,” Elsa explained.

Cassandra smiled widely as she pulled out the sheath and eagerly strapped it to her thigh, then held up the dagger to examine in the light. The handle was fairly simple save for a small snowflake made of little blue crystals. On the blade were the engraved words: “AMOR VINCIT OMNIA.”

“Love conquers all things,” Cassandra whispered, feeling the warmth spreading throughout her chest.

“Happy birthday, Cass,” Elsa whispered as she wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s waist and pressed herself close.

“Thank you, Elsa. I love you so much.” Cassandra slid the dagger into its sheath and turned around in Elsa’s arms to properly show her gratitude. Lifting her wife up, Cassandra beckoned for Charlie to follow as they walked back to the bedroom, the tea and coffee long forgotten as the family opted for more cuddles instead.

And later that day, as Cassandra took her son out for a walk through the park, she couldn’t stop smiling slightly as she felt the dagger pressed against her thigh with each step. A reminder of the love she had in her life.


End file.
